


unconditional

by sincerelysamedt



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A dog handles his trauma better than the Crystal Gems, CGs are awful at this, Dogs, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steven Universe Future, Steven got a dog, i love them but i really hate them right now, inspired by a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelysamedt/pseuds/sincerelysamedt
Summary: His Boy is sad.
Relationships: Steven Universe & A Dog
Comments: 15
Kudos: 126





	unconditional

His Boy is sad.

Sometimes, People get sad. His Person before His Boy used to be mad.

The Other Persons around His Boy think His Boy is mad. They keep yelling at His Boy, they come too close, too fast like the Other Boys who are not His Boy, the Other Boys who used to throw rocks at him before he was brought to the Dog Place.

The Dog Place is where he finds His Boy, before he was His Boy and just A Boy. A Boy, looking at all the other dogs and cats and some of the birds because the Dog Place is not just for dogs but there are a lot of them.

The Boy had looked at him and he could tell. The Boy was sad. The Boy was probably the saddest Person he had ever seen.

He had touched his nose to The Boy's hand and after that, he didn't live at the Dog Place anymore.

He didn't want to live in This Place anymore, either. Not with the Other Persons who yell at His Boy like it was His Boy's fault he was sad. Because the Other Persons didn't know His Boy wasn't trying to be mad.

His Boy was hurt. Like he was, when his Old Person hit him or when Other Boys threw rocks at him.

His Boy, His sad Boy, trying so hard not to be mad.

He puts his nose to His Boy's glowing hand.


End file.
